<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trifoliate by knightofbunnies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828539">trifoliate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofbunnies/pseuds/knightofbunnies'>knightofbunnies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofbunnies/pseuds/knightofbunnies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Absolute fiends, the both of you,” Lorenz pants, forehead falling to rest against Hilda’s soft hair as he rides out the overstimulation.</p>
  <p>But Lorenz enjoys seeing Claude and Hilda smile like this, make meaningful little glances at one another over his shoulder, and he has to admit that this was, once again, a brilliant idea that they brought to him, like their joint ideas usually are.</p>
</blockquote>Lorenz is in the middle of a threesome.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trifoliate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first FE3H fic, and it's porn without plot. :^)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You should see his <i>face</i>, Claude,” Hilda says from underneath Lorenz. She slowly rolls her hips up to drive his cock deeper into her, and it takes a moment to register that he’s being teased.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Claude replies, conversationally, almost as if he’s not buried to the hilt in Lorenz’s ass behind him, and Lorenz would hate that, if Claude weren’t also reaching across the length of his back to skim his fingers through the short hair at Lorenz’s nape, making him shiver. “His neck is that pretty red, so I can imagine it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’ve never seen Lorenz like this,” Hilda doubles down with some glee.</p>
<p>Lorenz wants to make a retort, ask her just what about his face right now is so interesting, but Claude rocks into him at just the right angle, and the momentum makes him grind into Hilda, and all he can manage is a sharp ‘ah!’ Hilda, demon that she is under her pink lipgloss-wet smile, has the audacity to laugh.</p>
<p>“Alright, let me see,” Claude concedes, and Lorenz can hear the infuriating grin in it. Seconds later, he can see the grin also, out of the corner of his eye, as Claude grips the longer cut of his hair in the back and gently pulls, twisting Lorenz’s head to the side.</p>
<p>And oh, does that extra bit of pressure at his scalp in tandem with the twin sensations of penetrating and being penetrated send another tremor through him.</p>
<p>“Lorenz, you look like a mess,” Claude declares, laugh joining Hilda’s.</p>
<p>Before he lets go of Lorenz’s hair, he drives his cock into Lorenz again, watching Lorenz’s face as he writhes and cries out.</p>
<p>“Absolute fiends, the both of you,” Lorenz pants, forehead falling to rest against Hilda’s soft hair as he rides out the overstimulation.</p>
<p>But Lorenz enjoys seeing Claude and Hilda smile like this, make meaningful little glances at one another over his shoulder, and he has to admit that this was, once again, a brilliant idea that they brought to him, like their joint ideas usually are. It took them a bit of maneuvering to arrive at a comfortable enough position for Lorenz to give and take at the same time, lying on top of Hilda, propped up on his arms so as to not bear down on her, with Claude on his knees behind them to press into Lorenz and take some of Lorenz’s weight against his thighs. </p>
<p>Though, with his arms shaking as he keeps himself from collapsing onto Hilda, and his range of movement limited by the necessity of keeping two cocks in place, Lorenz feels less like he’s giving anything and more like he’s being pleasantly buffeted between Hilda’s squirming beneath him and Claude’s thrusting behind him, now picking up speed. Hilda doesn’t seem to mind very much, letting go of the grip on one of her thighs that was helping her hold her legs open, and reaching between her body and Lorenz’s to play with her clit.</p>
<p>“Lorenz, want my tongue in your mouth?” Hilda asks, because she delights in the sort of frankness that makes him flush redder. Lorenz would point out how generous she’s being, when usually he’s the one lavishing attention on her, working into her mouth and between her legs, if he could form any further words right now; he merely hums his assent.</p>
<p>Hilda uses her free hand, now a little stickier, to coax Lorenz’s head down, and, with their height differences, he has to shift to arch his back enough to meet her mouth with his. The movement is rewarded with a chorus of moans as Hilda and Claude accommodate, and Claude drives into Lorenz from the new angle, even deeper than before.</p>
<p>As promised, Hilda playfully bites Lorenz’s lower lip and pushes her tongue into his mouth when he opens it for her. Then her hand drops back down to resume stroking herself. Meanwhile, Claude drags his nails over the bumps in Lorenz’s spine and grasps him by the hips to have more control over his strokes.</p>
<p>There are so many points of contact against his skin, around him, in him, that Lorenz can hardly pick which one to focus on. Wildly, he does wonder what he must look like right now, overwhelmed and able to do nothing more than be buoyed by the sea of his partners’ whims. </p>
<p>He wonders what Hilda would look like in the middle like this, a role that would suit her perfectly. Or Claude, a completely different story, because Claude prefers to be in control, to direct, and Lorenz imagines it would be difficult for even him to stay judicious under stimulation this intense, so of course Lorenz wants to see that, someday.</p>
<p>Hilda licks against the roof of Lorenz’s mouth and then says, “Claude, he’s all tense like he’s <i>thinking</i>.” Her voice is breathy, whine a half-pitch higher than usual as she works herself with her fingers. “Ugh, you two could both catch on fire and your brains would still be too many steps ahead of the moment.”</p>
<p>“Hey now, someone has to-- mm, fuck,” Claude says, and deliriously, Lorenz is pleased that this is affecting him too, even as he thinks he’s starting to understand what sort of game all those secretive little looks between Claude and Hilda were about, one to ruin him completely. “Someone has to be thinking here to orchestrate the threesomes. But I agree with you that Lorenz should let go, since we’re so generously doing this for him.”</p>
<p>Firstly, Lorenz thinks that he is right about the control kink, and Claude isn't nearly so difficult to read sometimes as he thinks he is, and secondly, he thinks that Claude’s voice, subtly shot through with desire, sounds good around his name, and then Claude says it again, “Lorenz, clear that beautiful head of yours and take us.” </p>
<p>“I’m,” Lorenz says, trying for indignant, but that’s as far as he gets into his retort.</p>
<p>Claude takes a handful of Lorenz’s ass, squeezes, and smacks his palm flat against the flesh. </p>
<p>Gasping, Lorenz jolts his hips forward, grinding his cock into Hilda’s tight heat, and then, with nowhere else to go, bucks backwards onto Claude just as sharply. Hilda throws her head back against the bed, Claude groans out another ‘fuck,’ and all of Lorenz’s remaining thoughts scatter as easily as flower petals in a mighty gale. He lets them go.</p>
<p>After that, Claude begins fucking into Lorenz apace, at just the right angle to send sparks of pleasure shooting up from the base of his spine, and if that weren’t divine enough, Hilda crowns every thrust with a little tilt of her own hips, enough movement to envelop his cock in sweet, wet friction, accompanied by Hilda’s own shameless moans right below him. They find something of a rhythm between them, and it’s all Lorenz can do to focus on holding himself up on his arms with the last vestige of his mind that isn’t inundated with helpless want.</p>
<p>Hilda lefts go of her other thigh, hooking her legs around Lorenz’s waist instead, and tangles her short fingers in his hair, yanking him back down by it for a kiss, both actions a little too hard since she’s reaching her impatient phase. Claude’s fingers dig achingly good bruises into Lorenz’s hips, and as the only one whose mouth is unoccupied, senseless words of praise spill from his lips, faraway through the rushing in Lorenz’s ears.</p>
<p>Lorenz feels the pressure building, body tense and breathing labored as he’s treated like something between a toy and a treasured object between his partners. He’s so close that the room blurs around him-- and then Hilda drops over the edge first, shaking apart as if caught in an earthquake as she wrings every last drop of pleasure out of her own orgasm. She clenches around Lorenz again and again, and that’s all it takes for him to follow her. Lorenz cries out as he comes, seeing spots behind his eyes as all of the sensations invading his senses crescendo, and every pulse is made more intense by the pressure inside of him.</p>
<p>Claude doesn’t slow, fucks him through the aftershocks, and Lorenz can’t tell how much time passes in a haze before he feels Claude’s orgasm, both in his ass and in the way Claude’s nails scrape against his hip bones.</p>
<p>Lorenz lets himself down on his elbows, breathes in deeply, and drifts, an experience unusual to him when he’s usually the first one up after sex. At some point he notices that Claude has pulled out of him, because he’s sitting next to Lorenz and patting at Lorenz’s face.</p>
<p>“Come on, it’s not very gentlemanly to crush people,” Claude says quite amiably, and Lorenz also realizes that he’s still spread out over Hilda as alertness begins to return to him.</p>
<p>“Aww, but he’s kind of warm,” says Hilda, muffled because she’s digging her face into the crook of Lorenz’s neck like a pink, lethargic cat. Lorenz is reminded that Hilda is the second strongest person in their old class, next to only Raphael, and once described Lorenz as weighing almost nothing; in jest or not, he’s uncertain of. But he also knows that she’s sure to complain in less than a few minutes if he stays here.</p>
<p>And so does Claude, who takes Lorenz by his shoulder and gently rolls him over. “We have plenty of blankets, you know.”</p>
<p>The motion finally rouses the rest of Lorenz’s remaining wits. “I will get something to clean us-”</p>
<p>“Eh, let me,” Claude replies, slipping off the bed before Lorenz can. “I was hoping you’d be too fucked out to muster the old Gloucester <i>clean, now</i> rule, but that wasn’t as messy as it usually is.”</p>
<p><i>That much is true</i>, Lorenz thinks, face growing heated again as he grasps for a pillow. His body is damp with sweat, hairs slipping out of his side fringe to stick to his face, but he’s less sticky than usual, except for-- he pushes his face into the pillow-- the come he can feel drying in the crease of his ass and against one thigh.</p>
<p>As Claude comes back with a grin and a basin-wet cloth which he dabs at Lorenz to erase the evidence of his orgasm, Hilda’s voice drifts up lazily from where she’s hoarding the other pillows.</p>
<p>“I win, y’know, Claude.”</p>
<p>Claude peers at her fondly. “Yeah, I guess you do.”</p>
<p>Lorenz’s brows draw together in trepidatious confusion. “What was the bet?”</p>
<p>Now Claude looks at him, mirth in his beautiful green eyes, and pats him on the ass. “Nothing to worry about. You performed wonderfully, Lorenz.” And then, just to be cheeky, he adds, “Good boy.”</p>
<p>Lorenz sits up to grope for Claude’s shoulder, post-orgasm slow, and Claude twists out of his way. “Claude, what was the bet?” He swivels his head. “Hilda? Tell me!”</p>
<p>All Lorenz gets in response is a chorus of laughter, and Lorenz huffs before primly lowering himself back onto his pillow to hide his own smile, because he can more or less guess at their bets and their bait and their games to sexually torment him once given time. He’ll let them have those laughs, he supposes, just as he’ll let them have the whole of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on twitter @knightofbunnies, where I draw, or @ghostpegging, where I talk about 3H porn.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>